Spork
by Spoot Poot
Summary: Wufei has a concern about something Duo is eating with, and it leads to a discovery about Duo's organizational skills! One-Shot, Sporks!


Spoot: lets decide now, what we're gunna do.

Duo: the hokey Pokey!

Spoot: there you have it!

Spork

Wufei watch with a cautious eye, as Duo ate his dinner. What was that? it was a spoon, but he was eating noodles. who ate noodles with a spoon? He sat up a bit, and eyes the utensil. It had prongs. so it was a fork? or a spoon? couldn't be both, that was impossible! that defies the laws of nature, and Wufei swore to uphold those laws! "Put it down Maxwell!" Duo looked up. His food almost in his mouth, "Put what down?"

"That abomination." Wufei said simply. Duo looked at what was in his hand. a smile grew across his face. "Its a 'spork' 'Fei" He said, putting the food in his mouth, slurping up the last bit. he got another spork-full and looked at Wufei. "A what?" He asked. "Spork." Duo repeated when his mouth was usable.

"That doesn't help me."

"Not much can Fei Fei."

"You're about to need help..."

Duo chuckled. "lets see..." He put his spork in the bowl and began to search his manic mind. "hybrid utensil...ok...dates back to at least 1874...and they're used by fast food restaurants, schools, prisons, the military, and backpackers..." He lifted his utensil and began to eat again. Wufei just stared at the other boy. where did he come up with his information? Duo slurped and continued, "More modern patents have limited themselves to the specific implementation and appearance of the spork. The word spork originated in the early 20th century to describe such devices."

"Ok...what are you talking about?" Wufei snapped. Duo continued to eat. keeping quiet. Wufei just glared at him for a moment. "So, what you're saying is..it's a spoon...fork...that dates back thousands of years..." Duo nodded and got up off the sofa, taking his bowl, now empty. Wufei stood, and followed him.

"What are its other uses?" He asked. Duo turned to him from washing out his dishes. "Eating, that's it...but I suppose...you could dig with them, or kill someone with it...scoop out their brains...or innards."

"Then eat them with it!" Wufei joked, making Duo giggle, then grimace. "Yeah...I suppose." Wufei smiled at the fact that he had made Duo falter. "So, Sporks get used in the military?" Duo nodded and began to dry off his hands. "Why have I never seen one, or used one?" Duo shrugged. "They issue them, where did you put yours!" He turned to Wufei and smiled. "I beg your pardon, I never got one! I would have seen it on the form!" Duo rolled his eyes, then gestured with a finger, for Wufei to follow.

They had traveled into Duo's room. Wufei had never been in there, and figured it would be a complete disaster. In fact it was neat and organized. Even the carpet seemed to glow, it was so clean. Duo noticed the look Wufei had plastered on his face. "Yeah, I know, it's a mess..." He said. Wufei's jaw dropped. "How is _This _a mess?!" He asked, gesturing to all of the room. Duo pointed at the un-made bed. Wufei rolled his eyes. Duo sauntered over to his desk and opened a compartment. He had every paper the military ever gave to him.

Due to his organizational skills, he found the for quickly. He walked over and pointed out a section. Wufei took the form and looked it over.

"Nap sack  
Swiss Army Knife  
Sleeping Bag  
Ammo pouch  
first aid kit  
Spork  
Bowl"

Wufei read the word again. 'Spork' He mouthed out. "Yup." Duo snapped, taking up his paper, and putting it in its proper place, then putting the stack of papers in their proper place. "Where's your form?" He asked again. Wufei lowered his head and mumbled something. "What was that?" Duo asked, approaching the other boy. Wufei looked up with fire in his eyes. "I DON'T KNOW!" He shouted. Duo giggled. "Here on, you can't pick on me...got that..." He pushed past the other boy.

"Fine...but I get to use your spork!"

Spoot: LOL! Inspired after I got the 'Sporkanator' in the mail! it's a spork, and on the other end, it's a bottle opener! I just had to write a fic about a Spork!


End file.
